


Reclaim

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: "You thought to deny me this?" A Jonah Magnus/Jonathan Fanshawe ficlet, dark.
Relationships: Jonathan Fanshawe/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Reclaim

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "100 words of captivity" at FFA.

"You thought to deny me this?"

Jonathan shivers. They are alone, Jonathan shackled with chains going up from his raised wrists to the ceiling and cuffs around his ankles trapping him to his place, his body naked and defenseless. Jonah is circling him, his grey eyes taking in everything there is to see, leaving no spot untouched. Jonah isn't touching him yet, but Jonathan knows that will change. He hasn't been taken straight from the streets for nothing.

"I must admit that you surprised me. You have been so good at knowing your place." Jonah halts behind him, standing close enough that Jonathan can feel the warmth of his body. There is still distance between them, but very little. "I don't take things like these lightly, my good doctor. I'll have to teach you a lesson."

A hand moves across Jonathan's chest, then dips down to his stomach. As Jonah presses close to him, their bodies coming to contact, Jonathan's breath hitches, and he tries to twist away. Instantly, Jonah's fingers dig down into him, pulling Jonathan back against him.

"You don't get to walk away from me, Jonathan." Jonah's lips find his neck, brushing lightly over the bare skin. They follow the line from the nape of Jonathan's neck all the way to the shell of his ear, giving it a nip. "Not without paying a toll."

Jonathan closes his eyes as Jonah slides his other hand between his thighs.


End file.
